Betrayal, Betrayal, Oh Sweet Betrayal
by SwissSushi Fangirl
Summary: This is the re-write of Learn to be Lonely. Same plot but more detail. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The flames from the scared fire glowed on her skin as she sat there just listening to the nonsense that her Scouts were talking about. Serena sighed internally, wishing that somehow they will remember. It started at the end of the battle with Galaxia. Somehow her Inner Scouts lost their memories. 'How can I be something that I am not?' Serena thought as she stared out of the window. 'Will they remember soon? Gosh I hope so.'

"Hey Sere, are you paying attention?" A blonde girl with a red ribbon in her hair asked.

"What? Oh yeah I was, Mina."Serena said as she started to look into Mina's eyes. Blue eyes met blue eyes. They stared at each other for what seemed like 10 minutes.

"OK, I'm convinced." Mina said as she tore her eyes from Serena's piercing blue eyes.

"Are you two done now?"Raye asked as she got a nod from both blondes. "Good. Now let's get on with the meeting." Raye started talking about the monsters and the new stronger ones, and of course the topic of who the Moon Princess is came up. Serena just sat there as she half listened to what the rest were saying. When she looked up at the group they all had a puzzled expression on their face.

"What?" She asked as the Scouts looked at one another.

"Well…" A glare from Raye prevented Amy from saying anymore.

"You seem to look a little pale. Are you OK?" Lita said as she leaned over to Serena placing her hand on her forehead.

"Yeah I'm fine." Serena replied to Lita. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you seemed to of been spacing out again." Raye said in her know it all voice. "But, we said that you have three more chances to prove to us that you are a fighter."

"And what if I don't?"

"You will be kicked out of the team." Raye coldly replied.

"Well…" The sentence was cut off when Serena's cell phone went off. She looked at the phone to see that her mom had texted her.

'Sere, dinner's ready. I want you home soon.' 

"I got to go. My mom wants me."

"OK, just don't forget. You only have three more chances to prove that you are a worthy fighter." Raye said as she stood up to get the door for Serena.

"Don't worry about that. I will not forget." Serena muttered as she walked behind Mina to get to the door.

"What did you just say?" Mina asked as she looked up at the other blonde, who was already standing by the door.

"I said nothing. Well bye." With a quick smile and wave the leader of the Sailor Scouts ran off into the dark. Serena ran down the steps. As she reached the bottom she felt hands on her back and a small push. Stumbling down the last three steps, she looked behind her. She was so sure that someone had pushed her. _'Maybe it was a prank?'_ Serena shook her head at that thought. It was Saturday night. Doing pranks were Friday nights. _'I better just get home and think about this later on.'_ With one more glance behind her shoulder, Serena took off down the road. She didn't stop running until it was her street. Stopping with deep heavy breaths, Serena start to wander what had happened at the meeting. _'They said I was pale. Was I?' _Staring at a nearby window she didn't find anything usual. So, what had happened? Serena shook away that thought and continued her way home. Finally just before the street lights came on, Serena reached her house. Opening the door and taking off her shoes, Serena walked into the house. After closing the door, she walked into the dining room.

"Good evening Mom and Dad." Serena said as she sat at the table. Sammy, her little brother gave a noise. "And good evening to you too, Sammy."

"Yeah. Whatever." Sammy mumbled with a slight eye roll at his older sister.

After a while of eating in silence, Ken, her dad had begun to speak.

"Serena, we need to go to the airport tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Well, you have a twin sister. She has been living in Italy with your aunt and uncle."

"Wait what aunt and uncle?" Serena asked as she was shocked by the sudden news.

"Your mother's side." Dad replied

"Oh." Came from the mouths of the older sister and younger brother.

Dinner was done soon after the awkward conversation. After helping with the dishes Serena was finally in her room. With a plop she was on her bed. _'I have a twin. How weird is that?' _Serena thought as she stared up at the moon in the night sky. _'Tonight was weird. The way the scout's looked at me. The push at the end of the steps. And now the twin.' _She sighed and then shook her head trying to get rid of the thoughts that had found their way into her head again. _'I better get some sleep.' _ With that thought Serena turned over and drifted off into a deep sleep. It wasn't long before her communicator went off indicating that a monster was attacking. Serena hoisted herself up off of her bed and opened the communicator.

"Serena there's a monster at the park." Raye said.

"OK." Serena replied. She then looked around trying to find Luna to tell her that a monster was attacking. _'That's right. Luna stayed with Amy for the night.' _ She sighed and jumped out of her window. She ran the whole way to the park and by the time Serena arrived at the park she was out of breath. Jumping behind a tree Serena transformed into the legendary Sailor Moon. Finishing her run to the location where the monster is, Sailor Moon finally reached the battle. Mars was firing her Fire Sniper while Jupiter just completed her Oak Evolution. Mercury was checking for a way to destroy the monster and Venus started helping the unfortunate citizens who got in the battle. _'No time to waste.' _

"Moon Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" All of the scout's heads turned toward Sailor Moon. They sat there wondering if their leader finally grew up. The scouts watched as Moon's attack missed the monster, nearly hitting Sailor Mars. Moon just stood in shock as her attack almost hit Mars. _'Well, just my luck.'_

"Serena," Mars yelled, "watch where you are aiming."

"Right." Moon replied.

"Attack together and aim for the chest." Sailor Mercury said as she finally found the weak spot on the monster.

"Mars Fire Sniper!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Moon Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss" All five attacks hit the monster dead on, thus destroying it. A wave of relief swept across the Inner Scouts.

"Serena that was chance one." Venus said as she detransformed into Mina.

"Two more chances." Raye said in a whisper that was barely heard to the rest of the group, but Serena heard the warning perfectly.

"Right two more." With that said and a sigh Serena turned around and headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am using my uncle's internet to update. It took me a while to finish this chapter but once my mind started to think about the chapter I was done with it in no time. Well enjoy this chapter and please no flames. I can't handle flaming right now.**

Betrayal, Betrayal, Oh Sweet Betrayal.

Chapter 2

_~~~~~~~~~~~Next Morning~~~~~~~~_

The sunlight streamed down into her face. The blonde rolled over and looked at her clock. **7:00 A.M. **_'Why am I up this early? Well it is a Sunday, I might as well just get dressed.' _Serena thought as she swung her legs around so that her feet were on the floor. She then stood up quickly and got dressed. She tip toed downstairs in her silver tank top and black skinny jeans. _'I should make them breakfast. Yeah that's a good idea.' _So the blonde went into the kitchen and pulled out the eggs, milk, and butter. Serena then place the ingredients onto the counter. She walked over to the stove and crouched down to pull out a frying pan. Soon enough the smell of eggs cooking was filling the house. Irene slowly walked down the steps as she followed the smell of breakfast cooking. It was only a little after 7 in the morning. She walked into the kitchen to see Serena standing at the stove cooking eggs.

"Morning mom." Serena said as she turned around to see her mom at the doorway, standing with shock.

"Serena, why are you up? You are never up this early."

"I woke up earlier than usual today so I decided to make breakfast. You know to help you out around the house."

"Oh, thanks Serena." her mom said as she sat down at the table. In a matter of minutes the breakfast was done. Serena prepared her family plates to eat on. She placed a plate of food in front of her mom.

"Thank you. Dad will be down he is in the shower and I believe that Sammy is still sleeping."

"Then I will go and wake him up." Serena said as she walked around the table and began to go upstairs. She reached her brothers door and opened.

"Sammy." She whispered. "Get up it's time for breakfast." Serena got a moan as a response.

"Come on Sammy." Serena aforesaid a little louder than last time.

"All right, all right I'm up." Her little brother replied as he got out of bed. "How did you mange to get up so early?"

"Well I couldn't sleep so I just stayed up. Why? Is it a crime?"

"No, not at all."

The siblings soon made their way down the steps and into the kitchen where both parents were now sitting.

"Serena, this food is amazing." Ken, her father, stated as he looked at the pigtailed blonde.

"Thanks Dad." She replied as she sat down across from her brother. Sammy ate a bite of food and immediately grew wide-eyed.

"Dad is right. This is amazing. When did you learn to cook?"

"Haha, very funny and for your information I have always known how to cook but just never put much effort into it, that's all." After the family's small talk everyone was done eating. Serena grabbed the dishes and began to wash them, then her father approached her.

"We will leave for the airport at 11 A.M. the plane won't arrive 'til 12 P.M, OK Serena?"

"OK Dad."

Soon enough 11 A.M came around and father and daughter were speeding their way towards Tokyo International airport. It was silent almost the whole way. Serena couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"Dad, what is my twin like?"

"Well, you will find out. Trust me, you will like her." Serena let out a defeated sigh, knowing she won't get any more information about her secret twin. _'What if she is evil? But surely Luna or the Outer scouts would of told me. Then again I don't know where the Outers are at.' _Five more minutes went by and Serena and her dad were standing in the middle of the airport waiting. A teenager girl with silver blonde hair came bouncing towards Serena.

"Dad!" The girl exclaimed as she threw her arms around Ken's neck as Serena just stood there. "You must be Serena. It's nice to meet you my name is Selena."

"Hi Selena. Welcome to Japan." Serena replied as she shook her twin's hand. A feeling of tranquility and warmth went through her body. _'I wonder what that feeling is. It almost seems like I know Selena from somewhere.' _

"Shall we get going then ladies." Ken said as he picked up Selena's bags.

"Yes." The twins said as they followed their father. The car ride home was silent. Until Serena broke the silence.

"So what were you doing in Italy?"

"I was in boarding school. Aunt Jill and Uncle Chris accompanied me. Since living in Italy I now know Italian." Selena replied with a smile on her face.

"That is so awesome. Do you think that you can teach me Italian?" Serena asked as she looked at her twin with awe.

"I most certainly can." Before Serena could reply a big bang was heard in the distance.

"That sounds like it was by the temple. Dad can you drive up there?" Sere said as she leaned up to the front seat. Her dad gave a swift nod and changed directions to go to the temple. At the bottom of the hill you could see people running down screaming for help. Serena couldn't wait any longer. She hopped out of the car and ran up the hill, her twin had done the same in attempt to find out what was wrong. Serena looked over her shoulder to see her dad in the car and her twin following her.

"Selena, you should of stayed in the car." Serena said as she stopped to catch her breath.

"What if you get in danger? What would you do? Face it, you need help." Serena smiled and gave a small nod towards Selena. Then she took Selena's hand and continued running up the few meters left of the hill. The two finally got to the temple's steps when a monster came out of the temple, holding a raven-haired girl. Serena gasped at the sight of the monster.

"Selena, get out of here. Now!"

"O-okay." Selena replied as she ran into some vegetation. Serena did a quick look around and saw that no one was looking, then she yelled.

"Moon Eternal Power, Make-Up!"

"Hold it right there! How dare you hurt innocent people. Even if they may be rude, I simply won't allow it. In the name of the moon, I shall punish you." Sailor Moon said as she did her pose. The monster took the opportunity to attack. Moon barely had enough time to jump out of the way.

"Royal Moonbeam Blast!" yelled a voice as a girl came out of the woods after her attack destroyed the monster. "Sailor Moon, you should do those speeches anymore. It makes you vulnerable to the enemy."

"Thank you, for saving me." Sailor Moon said while smiling at the girl. "By the way, who are you?"

"I am Sailor Royal Moon." With that the mysterious sailor vanished in a cloud of rose petals. Sailor Moon shook her head and then ran over to help the raven-haired girl not notice the eyes on her.


	3. Author's Note

I am sorry to announce that I am currently leaving Fanfic. It has been nice writing and being part of this group but, I am moving to textnovel. There is a blackout day on July 27th. For those of you who are interested please contact IkutoisSmexy.

Again I am sorry. I hope that you guys will follow me on textnovel. My screen name there is .

With love,

.Fangril.


End file.
